


Secrets

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two can keep a secret - if one of them is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this kinkmeme prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/31491.html?thread=31473923#t31473923) originally

One cigarette stump had become two, then three at the bottom of the quarry. Merlin sat staring at the sunset and listening to shit music, smoking, and waited until he could see Arthur emerge from between the trees on his bike, pedaling hard and breaking short enough in front of Merlin to send the small pebbles raining across Merlin's thigh and side. Arthur thought it was funny. Laughed. Then nicked the smokes from Merlin to light his own.

Merlin watched him, cataloguing the way he blew out the smoke and how much he wanted to kiss and fuck that pretty mouth, the bobbing throat, the smiling eyes.

"What?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged.

Arthur was eager, skin crawling with it as he shifted back and forth, sent pebbles spilling down the quarry from where they sat. The machines were quiet for the weekend and they really, really shouldn't be here.

"Show me more," Arthur said, staring off in the distance, then he leaned across and got his hand on Merlin's crotch and under his shirt, on Merlin's hard cock and across his nipples where Merlin wanted it the most because the bastard knew exactly how to get him.

Merlin went easy when Arthur pulled his shirt off and away and was mouthing across his collarbones and down his chest, taking a drag from the cigarette every now and then. Moments like these Merlin forgot about living in a shit flat, going to a shit school and looking forward to a shit life from here on in.

"Show me," Arthur said, mouth on the trail of pubic hair leading past Merlin's waistband, fingers fumbling with his zip and Merlin couldn't not, with Arthur's earnest eyes and the way he made the world quite literally want to sit at his knees. When Arthur got his mouth on Merlin's cock, begging through the slow slurp and suck for Merlin to get on with it, Merlin laid back, stretched out the hand with his cigarette to the air, concentrated and let sparks drift from the cigarette, had them turn into bubbles, every single one of them sporting a miniature rainbow. Then he stretched his hand to the side and the bubbles became dog shapes running a race across the plains behind them.

Arthur took him deep, tip of Merlin's cock pushing into his throat, and Merlin fucked his hips up and deeper, going for it as Arthur just took him, watching as Merlin's magic sparked higher and louder, twisting the air into shapes and colours and sounds that carried through the emptiness around them. Merlin curled his fingers into Arthur's hair, tightened, and controlled the fuck, made Arthur take it through spluttering and tearing eyes and snot, and he did, no choice but to swallow Merlin's come either. 

He smiled though when he pulled away, smiled and laughed and took another of Merlin's cigarettes after as he wrapped his hand around his own cock and jerked himself while Merlin was watching and he was watching Merlin. 

"You like that?" Merlin asked, letting his fingertips sizzle with the magic.

"It's amazing. It's... fuck." Arthur twisted his wrist, barely got out the word. "It's so fucking special. Makes us even more special."

Merlin snorted and rubbed at his mucky crotch with his t-shirt, cigarette between his lips. Special had always spelled fuck-up pariah in his world and it still didn't taste like victory despite Arthur's glee. "You better keep your mouth shut about it, both of it, Pendragon," Merlin said, laughing, smoking again, trying to scrape at the way it all felt hollow. The fucks, the magic, the years he spent watching the world pass by while his mother told him to keep everything he was a secret. Even Arthur only managed to make him forget about that sometimes, made him forget long enough that Merlin had just had to show him, made him look at it as something fantastic for the first time in his life between the kisses and the fucks and the one time he'd had his cock up Arthur's arse.

When he'd told his mother she'd damn near flipped, so even that tasted ashed now.

"Yeah, so hot, like that," Arthur muttered, riding on his pleasure as he watched Merlin shape sand to figures without even touching any of them, small men doing small men things. 

Arthur had his head thrown back, hand working at his cock, staring straight up at the sky now as he wanked himself and let Merlin look his fill. He babbled on about how hot it was and how he'd wanted Merlin's mouth on his cock sometime and his cock in Merlin's arse and it prickled uncomfortably under Merlin's skin, like it shouldn't quite be there and that shouldn't quite be him.

"Morgana thinks I'm bloody lucky that you want to get off with me," Arthur said, followed by a moan, followed by the splash of come from the tip of his dick, while Merlin froze, sand suspended in mid-air by his fingertips. 

"What?"

Arthur breathed hard as he fell back, mouthing ouch as he hit pebbles and adjusting, come covered hand on his stomach the other over his eyes, ribcage lifting with every deep breath. "Morgana, she thinks that no one should want to get off with my daft arse or something," he repeated through bursts of breath, chuckles.

"She knows."

Arthur turned and squinted at Merlin from under his arm, at the sand Merlin still held with his magic, every bit of dust contained in its exact space because he wanted it to. All he'd taught himself during the long nights, under his mother's eyes, repeating again and again until he'd had it under control culminated in not a spec of an atom shifting out of place. His jaw clicked.

"I told her," Arthur said. "I don't know it was- we were shooting shit about something on Corrie and-"

"-you what."

"I told her. Look Merlin, it slipped out, I don't know. She was being a twat and I said it and it's fine. She's.. whatever... it's nothing." He laughed and laid back again, brought the cigarette, nearly burned to the filter, to his mouth and sucked on it again, shaking his head.

Merlin squeezed his fist, the sand in front of his eyes compressing slowly to a rock as he tried to get the shit flying about in his mind under control. But it wouldn't. Words and thoughts kept escalating because Morgana knew which meant that pretty soon everyone would know. Not only this, who knew what else Arthur would just say because it would just slip out because someone was a twat and he just needed something to-

"You weren't supposed to," Merlin ground out, the sand turned pebble floating in the air.

"I didn't mean to either," Arthur said lightly. "It just came out. Sorry, didn't think it was a big-"

"Who else knows?"

"What?"

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Bloody hell, calm your tits. Don't be such a twat about it, Merlin. She'll keep it to herself." Arthur shrugged, shoulders rubbing across the sand in shrub-shrub noises. "And even if she doesn't- I don't care if anyone-"

The colours and shapes and sheer emotions inside Merlin snapped to one, blinding white and clear and sharp. The pebble dropped to the ground as he sat astride Arthur's hips a moment later, naked crotch on naked crotch, their come-covered cocks squishing together. He had his fingers curled around Arthur's neck before Arthur could even bring his hands up, cigarette butt flailing wildly in the vicinity of his face and the bug eyes under his blond hair.

Merlin pressed his thumbs in, no thought just the blind white light as the magic rolled down his shoulders to his hands into the tips of his fingers, searing and hot and strong as it poured from him against Arthur like molten lead, burning into his skin and deeper. Arthur bucked underneath him, legs kicking wildly, crotch pressing up against Merlin's but Merlin didn't shift even a little from where he knelt, didn't move his hands even a hundredth of an inch where they were curled around Arthur's neck. 

Arthur had his mouth open, lips chapped, tongue swelling with it but there was no sound past the faint chatter of birds from the forest and the scratch and rustle of sand and pebbles underneath Arthur's body, his heel kicking into the ground, his arms twitching for purchase on Merlin's shoulders, his back, nails digging in and scratching.

"No one is supposed to know," Merlin said. "You've got to keep it secret." His mother's words swirled at the forefront of his mind, imprinting onto Arthur's neck and lower and deeper as he seared veins and cut tendons, fingertips digging in strong enough at the back of Arthur's neck eventually that his spine snapped, the sound reverbrating through Merlin and from him through the rest of the quarry. A flock of birds took off in the forest. Arthur's piss soaked through Merlin's trousers, the stink of him curling up from his crotch and Merlin shifted off and away, watched the cigarette go out between Arthur's fingers.

Merlin dabbed at his crotch with his shirt again as he settled into the quiet of the quarry, at his soft cock. Morgana wouldn't tell, surely, she wouldn't tell. Not now. So his mother didn't need to know about this, and he'd practice his shocked look in the mirror that night, the wide eyes, the wobble of his lip and the tears just curling from his lashes.

Merlin lit another cigarette and tried to remember what it had been like to only get off with his hand. It had been a while. Life was a bitch.


End file.
